Hospital
Hospital is the second level in Outlast: Whistleblower. Summary Waking up, the power is turned off, and a patient in the cell next to him is brutally murdered by the Walrider. With images from the Engine still flickering in his vision, Waylon then retrieves a mounted camcorder for his own use. Then, another Variant enters, and unlocks his cell. Exiting the room, and into the plastic-wrapped hallways he encounters the Walrider, who attacks him, until he flees, and finds himself in a room with several other Variants, who're stabbing a doctor on a table, explaining that they're all the same. The lead Variant gives Waylon the chance to leave, so, he does. Exiting, he's confronted by another Variant, and escapes through an air vent. Crawling through the vent, he hears officers discussing a radio that can be used to contact help, and Waylon decides to attempt to find and use it. Dropping into a room, he enters a hall, and follows it to an airlock operation room. A doctor is inside, and upon opening it, a Variant comes in and beats the doctor to death. Waylon goes through the airlock, climbs atop the plastic passageways to pass an area with a broken airlock, and then lands. Navigating his way to and through a kitchen, he witnesses a Variant eating the organs of a man, and when moving close, is covered in blood spatter from a man's head being cooked in a microwave. Running, he encounters a man handcuffed to a door, locking it. He then climbs over a doorway in search of the key, only to have the cannibal chase him. Returning with the key, he opens the door. Entering the door, he finds a morgue with several furnaces. Walking past a door, the cannibal ambushes him, knocking the door in, and overpowering Waylon. In an attempt to kill Waylon, they struggle with a small electrical surgical saw, until the cannibal gives up. Exclaiming, "You stay there. And cook," he throws Waylon into a furnace. Punching out the rear wall, Waylon escapes. Climbing up an old shaft, he reaches the top, enters a maze of corridors, and encounter the cannibal once again. Running, he escapes, only to pass an airlock, flooded with gas, to witness a man dying inside. Deciding to open the airlock, Waylon goes around, meets the cannibal, and escapes through an air vent. The vent breaks, and he escapes from another room through a tight squeeze. Moving throughout several airlocks and laboratories, Waylon once again escapes the cannibal, turning off the gas that is overflowing the airlocks, and then returns. Once disabling all of the airlocks' gas valves, Waylon runs out to the Recreation Area. Video Walkthrough Notes and Documents Trophies Trivia *The cannibal Variant, Frank Manera, could be a reference to the Miami cannibal attack where a naked homeless man attacked a another homeless man and ate 80% of the victim's face. *There are several buttons accompanying the cremation ovens, and each one can be activated. However, pushing the buttons doesn't do anything. Category:Outlast: Whistleblower Category:Levels Category:Spoilers